Bloody Angel
by tacticusthe11th
Summary: Everything and everyone in the world changes. some just change more so than others. At the same time, others stay the same.


Had this written for a while and decided to post it. I don't own Hellsing

Two red eyes stared down on a bloody battlefield. Guns roared as they spewed fire and thunder and ash across the ruins of a once great city. Bombs and missiles fell from the sky in droves, striking targets on both sides of the conflict. Cries from the wounded filled the air as they begged for either their comrades to save them or for death to take them. Unhindered by these pathetic souls, great war machines and tanks rolled across the killing grounds, crushing both rubble and dead soldiers beneath their treads. On a hill over looking the massacre, one feminine figure stood watch, her red eyes burning in the pitch black of the night, her face illuminated only briefly by flashes from weapon fire. An insane smile twisted on the woman's lip, her grin revealing a mouthful of shark like fangs.

"What a beautiful symphony," the woman whispered to herself, the crazed grin never faltering. A flash of light from a tanks canon briefly illuminated her tall lanky form with a considerable bust. Military fatigues a size too small hugged her body underneath a knee length black coat. Strawberry blonde hair with black roots was tied up in a bun in the back, with spiky bangs covering her left eye. "The screams of pain, the sound and smell of weapons firing," the lanky woman gave a throaty sigh, "there is nothing in this world more beautiful than a war."

"That, Ms. Victoria, is a sentiment that my current master happens to share," a cultured male voice said. From the shadows behind Ceres a tall young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail appeared, a monocle on his left eye and a cruel smirk on his face. He wore the uniform of a butler, but made it look like an executioners robes on a modern man. Fingerless gloves with ring around the base of each finger were worn snugly on his hands.

"The great Grim Reaper Donnelez finally decides to show himself then," Ceres said without turning to look at her new companion. "Tell me Walter, why did you decide to join these freaks, these dogs who call themselves Millennium? My old master could have made you a true nosferatu if immortality is what you wanted. Did the promise of power seduce you into betraying your friends and colleagues? Those dogs will never have the power that a descendent of the Dracul bloodline has at their weakest,"

Walter began walking towards Ceres in slow, calculated steps until he stood next to her looking out over the battlefield. "You forget Miss Victoria, that not only must one be a virgin, one must also be of the opposite sex in order to be turned by a true nosferatu. The chipped vampires have no such restrictions. So I loose a little freedom. What I get in exchange is much better," a twisted grin made it's way onto Walter's face, revealing a fang-lined mouth much like the woman standing next to him.

"There are other ways. Surely you know that,"

"Of course I know that. But I also had no interest in being hunted down like an animal. It was only recently that Sir Integra was turned by Alucard, and even now she continues to hunt all monsters that she can find," the former retainer of the Hellsing family looked sideways at Ceres, his grin not shrinking in the slightest, "much like how she currently is hunting for you, Miss Victoria. How does it feel to be scorned and discarded by your own master and hunted by a woman you used to fight for? A woman who currently lays by your master's side at night,"

"If they had any real interest in killing me they would have no trouble in finding me. I hardly hide my presence at these battles. They just consider me to be too weak to be worth hunting. And just for clarification Walter," Ceres looked to the side and locked eyes with the ex-butler, "Alucard is no longer my master. He forced my freedom upon me and drove me from the Hellsing grounds in his haste to be in his master's bed." Ceres' grin widened and shadows moved up her body, covering her until only her sanguine eyes and devil may care grin was visible, her body no more than a shadowy outline. "I am now a no-life-Queen, a true denizen of the night."

Walter flicked his wrists, sending his wires shooting towards the Nosferatu. The monofilament wires sliced off Ceres' left arm and head. Walter leaped back in time to avoid a shadowy snake that slammed into were he had been only moments before. Looking back at his foe he saw a sight that had greeted him many times when he had fought alongside Alucard. Ceres' left arm had transformed into her familiar, a snake like shadow with a set of fangs just like her own.

The shadow-covered no-life-Queen laughed as her head floated back onto her shoulders. Two more snake familiars sprouted from her left arm. Ceres closed her eyes and chuckled lightly as her fanged grin grew wider still. The shadows around her bubbled up and rose around her and Walter, twisting like tentacles grasping at an unseen foe. The Draculina's eyes snapped open and burning red eyes opened with them all over the shadows she had summoned. Her chuckles grew until they became full blown maniacal laughter.

Walter looked around himself with panicked eyes. His wires struck out widely at the tentacles that waved widely around him. Every time they were destroyed more rose to take their place. They reached out for him in unison grasping and grabbing at the struggling Vampire until he was held, helpless in their shadowy bonds. Walter looked up with resignation written on his face. Ceres stood before him, back in her regular human form except for the familiars that extended from were her left arm had been. They twisted and shrunk in the air until all five of them were no bigger around than a mans finger.

"Welcome to the true darkness, My Grim Reaper," Ceres said. Her eyes widened in anticipation and her familiars acted in kind. They shot at Walter like small vipers. The Butler screamed as he felt each of the snakes pierce through his body and come out the other side, his vampire chips held in their small jaws. With a small snap, the chips were destroyed and the snakes flowed back into Walter, moving through his body, growing smaller to flood through his veins. A blood curdling scream was torn from the mans lips as they swarmed through his body. And all the while, Ceres Victoria watched and grinned.


End file.
